


Eat Your Veggies

by kyaappucino, queen_sinnamon



Series: The Cha-Jung Household [12]
Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cha-Jung Household, Elementary School, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_sinnamon/pseuds/queen_sinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook was a small boy, smaller than Wonshik, with wide doe eyes and a bright smile that reminded him of Hongbin, without the dimples,and he always had an excited energy about him that was like Ken’s. Wonshik had automatically liked him for his semblance to his brothers, but right now those were missing as Jungkook seemed to shrink in his seat, a shaky smile on his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Your Veggies

**Author's Note:**

> Not a fan of BTS but I felt sad after my friend sent me a clip of Jungkook being bullied on stream. :'( Also, I realize we've been neglecting Wonshik, so...here we go. Enjoy! ♥  
> -queen_sinnamon

The lunch bell rings and the entire class cheers, some leaping out of their seats and running out to the cafeteria, others moving their tables so they could sit with their friends and eat their packed lunches.

Wonshik remains seated, bringing out a large lunch box and looking expectantly up at Hongbin beside him, who rolls his eyes but stands up anyway. “Okay, I’ll get the juice,” he says as he heads to the hall, giving Wonshik a stern look over his shoulder. “And don’t start without me!”

“IT WAS ONE TIME!” Wonshik shouts after his brother. Hongbin _had_ said that he would be late to lunch, but he had been so hungry--and had ended up eating most of appa’s special ddeokbokki, leaving Hongbin with a whole lot of vegetables.

Ever since then, Hongbin _insisted_ that they eat together--if only to make sure that Wonshik didn’t eat his share, too.

Shrugging, Wonshik opened their pack as Hongbin disappeared down the hall, and his mouth waters. Chicken and bacon alfredo with a side of lettuce, sliced cherry tomatoes, and carrot and cucumber sticks, the sesame dressing in a little container in the corner. He wrinkles his nose at the salad (except the tomatoes, he likes those), but appa had insisted he eat his veggies, and Hongbin likes them. “Maybe I can have more pasta then?” he mused, eyes trained on the food as he blindly fished in his bag for the utensils.

Armed with a fork, Wonshik is just about to dig in when he heard someone say, “Ew! What is that?” He thought it was directed at him and nearly turned with an indignant, “Excuse you, this is my appa’s pasta!” when he realized that they were talking to his classmate, Jungkook, just behind him.

Jungkook was a small boy, smaller than Wonshik (he was pretty tall, but he was so thin even though he ate so much--Ken-hyung often called him a stick figure for that), with wide doe eyes and a bright smile that reminded him of Hongbin, without the dimples,and he always had an excited energy about him that was like Ken’s. Wonshik had automatically liked him for his semblance to his brothers, but right now those were missing as Jungkook seemed to shrink in his seat, a shaky smile on his lips. Two boys, the tallest in their class, were standing by his table, poking at his lunch box which contained some sort of yellow goo with splotches of green here and there.

“Ch-cheesy broccoli,” Jungkook stuttered, looking even smaller as he gestured at his lunch box. “Wanna ha-have some?” He looked uncomfortable, and Wonshik felt bad about that. It reminded him of his days back in the orphanage. Wonshik gripped his fork tight in his little hands, wishing that Hongbin were here--mostly so he’d know what to do. He kept looking at Jungkook then at the door, waiting for Hongbin. He'd probably gotten held up in line.

The two boys laughed. “Who’d want that? Gross!” one of them said, casually backhanding Jungkook’s lunch box.

The boy squeaked as he scrambled to catch his lunch box, but then Wonshik’s hand shot out (yay for stick arms), managing to catch it in his palm.”I would,” he said, spearing a broccoli with his fork and shoving it in his mouth, fighting the urge to gag as he stared up at the two other boys. He never liked broccoli. It just tasted like he was trying to devour a small tree, and the tiny bumps on the vegetable felt weird on his tongue. But as he took one ginger bite after another, it mixed with the salty creaminess of the cheese and Wonshik found himself chewing earnestly. It actually wasn’t that bad. In fact, he kind of liked it.

He took another piece before placing the lunch box safely back on Jungkook’s table, for which the boy smiled gratefully at him, and offering it to the two larger boys. “It’s pretty good. You sure you don’t want any?” he asked, the points of his fork poking through the vegetable.

They might have challenged him, but then came Hongbin’s voice, “Oh good, you didn’t eat everything.”

They turned and found him behind them, smiling benignly, dimples showing, a juice box in each hand, and immediately backed off, muttering about buns and limited stocks, as Hongbin watched them off. Wonshik couldn’t help the smug smile that pulled at his lips--The last time one of their classmates crossed his pretty brother, everything they said since had been questioned and thrown harshly back at them, and nobody has dared to clash with him since. The same thing that happened at the orphanage.

Right now, Hongbin turns to Wonshik, his smile melting off and getting replaced with a look of doubt on his face. “Since when did you eat broccoli?”

“Since now,” Wonshik answered simply, turning his fork toward his brother who promptly chomped the piece of broccoli off, chewing with an appreciative hum. “Maybe you should ask appa to put cheese in your veggies from now on?” Hongbin suggested as he placed the juice boxes on Wonshik’s table.

Wonshik was actually considering it. “Yeah. I’ll ask him when we get home.” He turned back to Jungkook, grinning. “Trade you pasta for cheesy broccoli?”

“Totally a fair deal,” Hongbin said flatly, as he arranged their tables so they were facing Jungkook, who looked up at them in confusion, wide eyes darting from him to Wonshik and back. Hongbin sighed, but then smiled sincerely, dimples dipping in his cheeks. “Wanna have lunch with us?”

Jungkook looked to Wonshik, as if asking for confirmation. “Our appa’s pasta’s really good,” he said, fixing their classmate with his signature puppy eyes.

And finally Jungkook smiled, wide and bright, and Wonshik couldn't help mirroring it. So cute. “Okay! I love pasta.”

“It’s a deal then,” Wonshik said, spearing another mouthful of cheesy broccoli.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this story, please let us know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to us through [here](http://paypal.me/ChaJungPiggybank)\--Please do note if it's a gift for the Cha-Jung Household. ♥
> 
> We're not requiring you to do any of that, it's completely up to you. We would just be very thankful for any and all kinds of feedback.
> 
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
